My first love
by Kufikiria
Summary: Deux OS basés sur le Millian (Milah/Killian) inspirés par le 5x14.
1. Comment ça aurait dû finir

**Attention, spoilers 5x14 si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu + peut-être un mini spoiler 5x15 à la fin si vous n'avez pas regardé le trailer !**

 **Parce que j'ai été tellement frustrée par l'absence de retrouvailles entre eux** **…** **et si Killian et Emma étaient arrivés à la place de Hadès dans l'épisode ?**

* * *

Déjà qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes (il y parvenait seulement grâce à Emma), il manqua de trébucher et s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol quand de son seul œil qui voyait encore il aperçut une longue cascade de boucles brunes, sous le choc de _la_ voir ici. Car bien évidement qu'il reconnut immédiatement la propriétaire de ces cheveux que tant de fois il avait caressés.

 _Milah._ Sa douce Milah.

Elle avait beau se trouver de dos, il n'eut aucun mal à savoir que c'était elle. En effet, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ce jour de leurs terribles adieux et malgré ces centaines d'années qui avaient passé, il n'avait jamais réellement pu effacer son visage de sa mémoire, même si le temps avait fini par le flouter quelque peu tout de même, lui en faisait oublier certains détails.

(Comme, par exemple, l'intensité de son regard planté sur lui ou la chaleur de son faible sourire qui lui était adressé.)

Mais c'était son premier amour – elle resterait donc toujours une part importante de son existence qu'il garderait ancrée en lui, quoi qu'il se passe. Même s'il était passé à autre chose et qu'il était retombé amoureux depuis leur séparation forcée.

Elle aussi, qui avait tant attendu que redouté ce moment, le reconnut sans problème quand elle se tourna dans la direction du couple qui venait de les rejoindre, elle et Mr. Gold, sur la rive. Il était resté le même – quel étrange phénomène, d'ailleurs.

(Quoique, à y faire plus attention, il avait bien quelque chose de différent, tant dans son physique – qu'était-il arrivé à sa main gauche, où étaient passés ses vêtements de pirate ? – que dans la lueur dans ses yeux qui la frappa tout de suite, cet espoir qu'il n'avait plus en son temps, qu'il avait perdu à la mort de son frère aîné, mais semblait à présent retrouvé. Il avait rencontré la bonne personne, et tout avait fini par changer.

 _Emma._ Sa tendre Emma.)

Cette dernière, justement, relâcha légèrement son étreinte autour de la taille de son compagnon pour le laisser rejoindre l'autre jeune femme et ainsi profiter de leurs retrouvailles, mais il ne bougea d'abord pas. Il se contenta de détourner ses irises de la brune pour les poser sur elle, à la recherche de son approbation à ce qu'ils se séparent un instant.

En retour, elle lui offrit simplement un sourire, et le poussa à partir.

Il marcha d'un pas incertain jusqu'à Milah, hésitant quant à la réaction qu'il devait avoir la concernant (après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis si longtemps) – devait-il la prendre dans ses bras, ou autre chose – mais quoi ?

Son état pitoyable décida pour lui, puisqu'il s'écroula littéralement contre elle une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Il se laissa alors aller, et ses muscles se détendirent dans cet enlacement si familier mais pourtant si lointain de leurs deux corps l'un avec l'autre, sa tête bien logée dans le creux du cou de la brune, à humer ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué.

La jeune femme n'osait pas le serrer trop fort par peur d'appuyer sur ses blessures ; elle le retint tout de même assez pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, incapable de se retenir par lui-même. Et, même s'il avait du mal à rester debout, elle remarqua dans son geste une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas _lui_ , cet homme dont elle se rappelait et qui n'hésitait pas bien souvent à la plaquer contre un mur du _Jolly Roger_ dans un élan fougueux et passionné pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche plutôt que d'y aller doucement.

(Ils étaient des pirates, pas des saints, après tout. Cela ne les empêchait pas pour autant de faire preuve de douceur et romantisme parfois.)

Peut-être que finalement, il avait bien plus changé que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé en le revoyant. Et sûrement était-ce mieux ainsi ; car au moins, de cette façon, elle aurait davantage de facilité à le laisser partir une nouvelle fois loin de lui si elle ne le reconnaissait plus vraiment.

(Tout de même, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient séparés l'un de l'autre et qu'elle retraçait du bout des doigts les coupures ensanglantées qui recouvraient son visage, elle était obligée de faire preuve d'une grande retenue pour résister à la tentation de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle rêvait tant de goûter une nouvelle – _une dernière_ – fois.)

Killian se rendit rapidement compte de l'insistance avec laquelle elle scrutait sa bouche avec envie, c'est pourquoi il perdit bien vite tout sourire qui ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue et il recula d'un pas.

« Milah, je… tenta-t-il d'expliquer la situation, une main venant se perdre d'instinct derrière son oreille à cause de la gêne. »

L'intéressée ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur face à cet adorable tic qui l'avait toujours fait fondre. Il n'était pas _si_ différent que cela, au fond. (Mais ce n'était plus _son_ Killian quand même.)

« Je sais, le rassura-t-elle sans qu'il n'ait besoin de terminer sa phrase et le regardant à nouveau dans l'océan de ses irises, un rictus porté aux lèvres. Je vois d'ailleurs que tu as toujours ce don de t'entourer de belles femmes. Bien joué, Capitaine. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du pirate de se mettre à rire franchement, soulagé qu'elle prenne la nouvelle de cette façon. Il n'aurait pas aimé la blesser malgré lui et rester sur une impression pire que lors de leur première séparation.

Et puisqu'ils parlaient d'elle, il se tourna en direction d'Emma, qui les observait avec émotion, sincèrement heureuse pour son compagnon qu'il ait droit tout comme elle de s'entretenir avec son ex-amour. Il la dévisagea avec bonheur, une étrange sensation au creux du ventre à l'idée d'être entouré par ces deux femmes qui avaient tant compté – qui _comptaient_ tant – pour lui.

 _Belle_ était un mot bien trop faible pour la décrire, pensa-t-il. Magnifique, sublime, époustouflante… c'était déjà mieux, mais pas assez encore. Elle était ce rayon de soleil qui lui était apparu en pleine noirceur, sa Sauveuse à lui.

(Venant de Milah, cependant, il savait que c'était déjà beaucoup, une sorte d'approbation de sa part caché derrière ses paroles.)

Il fit à nouveau face à la brune, qui le tenait toujours par la taille pour l'aider à se maintenir, et lui sourit à son tour.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il à son attention. Je suis… désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, alors que tu l'as fait pour moi en retour.

– Ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute, assura-t-elle en lançant un regard noir en direction de Mr. Gold pour accentuer ses dires. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et puis… peut-être bien que tu m'as aidée, toi aussi, d'une certaine manière. »

Il releva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, intrigué par cette insinuation qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il y avait une chance que cette bonne action accomplie lui permette de rejoindre un meilleur monde. Ce monde où se trouvait son fils.

Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

(Killian aussi. Elle le méritait bien, selon lui.)

« Bon, ce n'est pas que vos retrouvailles me dérangent, mais il serait peut-être temps que nous nous en allions, vous savez, avant que Hadès ne nous voie ici ? finit par briser la quiétude du moment la voix de Rumplestilskin. »

Tous le regardèrent avec dédain, avant d'approuver son idée. Ils montèrent à bord de la barque, le pirate à présent aux côtés de sa princesse, leurs mains fermement agrippées l'une à l'autre et leurs prunelles ne se quittant jamais, face aux deux autres. Le voyage se passa en silence.

Malheureusement, quand ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur seul moyen de retour après être allé chercher leurs amis, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre qu'un tas de cendres. Le Dieu des Enfers l'avait détruite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc coincés, avec davantage de problèmes : les noms de Regina, Blanche et Emma inscrits sur des tombes, ainsi que l'impossibilité de sortir le cœur de cette dernière de sa poitrine.

Ce mal apporta tout de même un bien. En effet, après plusieurs autres actes de rédemption, le passage vers un endroit plus beau fut ouvert à Milah. Cette fois, ses adieux avec son ex-amour purent se faire de manière plus joyeuse que des centaines d'années plus tôt.

Avant de la quitter pour toujours, il attrapa sa main et la baisa sans jamais la lâcher du regard, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Puis il chuchota à son oreille :

« Fais bon voyage. Et dis bonjour à mon frère de ma part si tu le vois. »

(Il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il était là, si proche, n'y songeait pas une seule seconde – c'était un homme trop bon pour l'Underworld. Et pourtant, s'il savait ce qui l'attendait le concernant…)

L'intéressée, la main frissonnante suite à ce contact de la bouche du jeune homme contre sa peau acquiesça, sourit à celle qui l'avait à présent remplacée dans le cœur du brun pour tout au revoir, puis disparut de leur champ de vision alors que le couple la regardait partir bien enlacés ensemble et désormais rassurés quant à son sort.

Une fois de l'autre côté du passage, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un inconnu qui lui paraissait pourtant familier et qui la dévisagea longuement, avant de s'exclamer, surpris :

« Ma… maman ? »

Ce fut alors qu'elle reconnut Baelfire, et qu'elle sentit une vague d'émotions s'emparer de tout son être. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il recula d'un pas. Elle prononça alors cette phrase que tant de fois elle avait imaginé lui avouer dans l'espoir qu'il lui arrive à ne plus lui en vouloir un jour :

« Fils, je suis désolée pour… tout. »

(Et, comme Mr. Gold le lui avait prédit, ce fut long, mais effectivement, il lui pardonna.)


	2. Deuxième rencontre

**Juste parce que le 5x14 m'a un peu trop tuée niveau Killian/Milah, et que lorsqu'elle a dit à Rumple après le sauvetage de leur fils qu'elle allait se rendre à la taverne, c'est à ça que j'ai pensé…**

* * *

Elle était énervée. Tellement énervée.

Comment avait-il osé ? La priver de son futur, choisir pour elle son avenir.

Parfois, elle détestait vraiment Rumple. Mais il était son mari, et le père de son fils – son _unique_ fils, qui n'aurait à présent plus jamais de frère ou de sœur, par sa faute –, alors elle devait rester malgré tout.

Malgré _lui_.

Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne savait de lui que son nom et son statut – _Capitaine Killian Jones_ , résonnait sa voix à ses oreilles, à l'en faire frémir – mais ses histoires, cette lueur dans son regard l'avaient instantanément envoutée.

Ce n'était donc pas le moins du monde pour noyer sa peine dans l'alcool qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre à la taverne ce soir-là. C'était plutôt dans l'espoir de la noyer dans son regard océan, à la couleur de cette étendue d'eau qu'elle rêvait de découvrir.

(Tout comme elle rêvait de le découvrir _lui_.)

 _Je suis au port assez souvent,_ l'avait-il informée avant de disparaître _._

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle passa la porte du bâtiment, et laissa ses yeux scruter les lieux dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Elle poussa un soupir quand, après plusieurs secondes d'observation intense, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là.

D'un pas lent elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets qui faisaient face au bar, ressassant sa déception en attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne prendre sa commande. Puis, quand le serveur lui prêta enfin attention, elle demanda :

« Un verre de rhum, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Vous nous en mettrez deux, ajouta quelqu'un dans son dos, à mon compte. »

Elle se figea à l'entente de cette voix qui venait de parler, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était _lui_.

C'était Killian.

Elle le fit tout de même, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il se trouvait bien à ses côtés. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles qui la perçaient de part en part et son sourire charmeur qui lui était adressé.

« Bonsoir, Ma'am, l'accosta-t-il en lui tendant l'un des deux verres que l'on venait de déposer devant eux.

– Bon… bonsoir, Capitaine, fut-elle seulement capable de bafouiller, bien trop absorbée par cet homme.

– Killian. Appelez-moi Killian, je vous prie. »

Son rictus s'élargit encore davantage sur son visage suite à cette réplique, faisant apparaître ses fossettes. Elle se sentit alors tomber encore un peu plus pour lui. (Comment était-ce possible, quel sort lui avait-il jeté ?!) (Elle se sentait tellement pathétique.)

« Milah, répliqua la jeune femme après un court silence durant lequel elle tenta vainement de reprendre ses esprits. C'est mon nom.

– _Milah…_ murmura tel un écho son interlocuteur, les yeux à présent rivés sur le comptoir, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. »

Jamais elle n'avait trouvé ce nom particulièrement beau. Mais ainsi prononcé par le pirate, il lui paraissait comme la plus belle des mélodies, comme un trésor des plus précieux. Comme quelque chose d'important – comme si _elle_ était importante.

(Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel sentiment.)

Bien malgré elle, elle ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de penser à ce que cela pourrait donner, lui répétant ses « Milah » dans une situation toute autre… Elle se sentir rougir rien qu'à l'idée, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant sur elle du jeune homme.

Il ne fit cependant pas la moindre remarque. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer – c'était ce que lui aussi avait imaginé.

« A notre deuxième rencontre, alors, Milah, se contenta-t-il simplement de lui tendre son verre pour qu'ils puisse trinquer. »

Elle tapa dans la petite chope de bois avec la sienne et tous deux burent leur boisson cul-sec, sans jamais se quitter du regard, incapables de mettre fin à ce contact visuel entre eux. Ils commandèrent une deuxième tournée et répétèrent le processus.

Ensuite Killian se rapprocha de la jeune femme afin que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur de rhum et de sel et de… _lui_ , tout simplement, ainsi que son souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou.

« Dis-moi, s'adressa-t-il à elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que précédemment, que fais-tu seule ici, loin de ton mari et de ton enfant en pleine nuit ? Est-ce parce que… parce que tu aurais changé d'avis ? Ma proposition d'hier tient toujours, tu sais. »

Comme pour accentuer ses mots, il laissa une main se poser sur la sienne, qu'il caressa de son pouce avant de la retourner, paume vers le ciel, pour enlacer leurs doigts. Il s'était encore avancé et maintenant leurs genoux se cognaient les uns les autres.

Le souffle court, incapable de retrouver une respiration normale, elle resta un long moment à fixer leurs doigts ainsi accrochés ensemble, imaginant ce que pourrait être cette vie qu'il avait à lui offrir si elle acceptait de le suivre. Ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Elle en avait tellement envie, de lui dire _oui_.

Comme si ces simples pensées n'étaient pas assez convaincantes par elles-mêmes, et puisqu'elle ne lui répondait pas, le pirate en rajouta dans l'espoir de la faire céder ; il colla sa bouche à son oreille puis dans un chuchotement suave, il lui expliqua :

« Je pourrais t'emmener en voyage, te faire voir les plus beaux pays du monde… Te faire l'amour sur la plage, nos deux corps se mouvant au rythme des vagues qui viennent se jeter à nos pieds… »

Milah l'écoutait attentivement, son cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine à chaque nouveau mot susurré, manquant des battements, son esprit totalement ailleurs, sur cette plage, sur ce bateau, avec _lui_ , plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Pendant un instant elle oublia tout. Elle oublia son mari, elle oublia son fils, elle oublia sa misérable vie, elle oublia cette peine qui l'avait fait venir ici en premier lieu – de toute façon, elle avait déjà oublié où elle se trouvait. Il la faisait complètement chavirer.

Toutefois, le point de non-retour arriva lorsqu'elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui dans l'espoir de retrouver une certaine maîtrise de son corps et de son cerveau. Quelle mauvaise idée fut-ce.

Car ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux quand elle les croisa… eh bien, c'était simple, jamais un homme ne l'avait contemplée de cette façon auparavant. Pas même Rumple. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie des quelques merveilles de ce monde.

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool ingurgité qui lui faisait tourner la tête et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Ou peut-être était-ce juste lui et son sourire charmeur et son regard envoûtant et son visage séduisant et cette liberté qu'il représentait.

Cette liberté dont elle rêvait tant.

En tout cas, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à ce point retournée de toute sa vie. C'est pourquoi, sans même s'en rendre compte d'abord, elle approcha encore un peu plus son visage de celui de Killian, lentement, de plus en plus proches.

Un peu trop proches.

Beaucoup trop proches.

Lui la laissa venir à lui, savourant déjà le moment qui allait suivre, qu'il avait tant attendu, tant espéré, et qui allait enfin se réaliser. Il avait senti en cette femme quelque chose qui lui plaisait dès leur première rencontre et même si elle était mariée, il comptait bien tout tenter pour ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

Et, au vu de la tournure que commençait à prendre les événements, il fallait croire que finalement, c'était _lui_ qui avait gagné.

 _Quoique…_

« Je… je suis… désolée, reprit tout à coup ses esprits Milah alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se frôler. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Pardon. »

Elle ne comprit pas elle-même comment cet élan de lucidité lui était parvenu alors qu'elle s'était laissée allée jusqu'alors, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire un tel coup à sa famille et se remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir été trop loin. Sans un regard en arrière pour le pauvre pirate, elle se leva de son tabouret et se précipita hors de la taverne en direction de chez elle, auprès de son fils et de son mari ; c'était là où elle appartenait.

Killian, lui, la regarda s'en aller sans un mot ni même essayer de la retenir, visiblement déçu. Il ordonna alors un autre verre de rhum qu'il but d'une seule traite avant de partir à son tour pour rejoindre son équipage et toutes ces jeunes femmes bien moins charmantes, bien moins intéressantes que Milah qui leur tenaient compagnie.

Mais qui sait, peut-être la reverrait-il un jour. Peut-être finirait-elle par changer d'avis.

 _Du moins, il l'espérait vraiment._


End file.
